A conventional scooter board generally has a board with two front wheels and a rear wheels connected to the bottom thereof, a handle extending from the front end so as to control the turning movement. The handle has to be adjustable so that different users may properly hold the handle and control the directions to turn. If the handle is too low or too high for the user, it is difficult to operate the scooter board properly. However, a high manufacturing cost is incurred because it needs a complicated structure to let the handle to be adjustable. In addition, the user has to hold the handle firmly so that the direction of the movement of the scooter board can be kept. In order to hold the handle, both of the user's hands are used so that the user is limited to perform other action.
The present invention intends to provide a scooter board which is suitable for various persons to use, especially since the control bar needs only one hand to hold it so that the structure of the control system is simplified and the user is allowed to perform other actions with the other hand.
The present invention provides a scooter board which has a simple structure and is easily to operate so that the inherent shortcomings of the conventional scooter board can be mitigated.